


Remorse

by Fierceawakening



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020. Not sure how festive Brooding Villainous Superfamily is but color prompts are perfect for them. Today's was "Chocolate." Have Nebula suspiciously eyeing alien food. And not at all caring about her sister. Nope. No way.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Remorse

Nebula scowls at the small brown foodstuff. A treat from some strange world. A backward one, probably. And her sister believes this will make up for what she has endured? She scoffs at it, analyzing its ingredients with her artificial eye and frowning.

_That is not what Gamora intended._

She curls her lip at the unwelcome thought. Her sister is a fool, aware of nothing.

And yet… Gamora didn’t ask for forgiveness. Or say she expected it. Perhaps she understands that this cannot be enough. 

Nebula kills the input from her eye and lifts the strange square to her lips.


End file.
